Big Bad Wolf pas si Bad que ça finalement
by Faerie714
Summary: En ce jour de Noël, Stiles a une idée et il va mettre son plan à exécution, même si ça veut dire se faire plaquer contre une quelconque surface dure par un Alpha grognon, parce qu'il sait que c'est une bonne idée et que seul lui aurait pu y penser. /Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes!/


Alors, premièrement, Joyeux Noël en retard!  
Voici un petit Os de Noël que j'ai fait spécialement pour vous! Je voulais le poster le 25, mais j'ai manqué de temps, donc le voici et désoler du retard! J'espère que vous aller aimez :)  
J'ai eu cette idée quand je faisais un bonhomme de neige avec mon amie. Je l'ai photographié (le bonhomme de neige, pas mon amie) et mis en photo de couverture de cet Os, donc si vous vous regardez notre oeuvre ;) Il mesure 5 pieds 4 pouces! (La bouche c'est des jujubes ^^)  
Je l'ai écrit en écoutant Black Veil Brides, un groupe que j'adore!  
Bref,  
Bonne Lecture!

P.S Je dédie ce Os à ... En fait, j'ai le gout de le dédier à quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui, alors à tout les fans de TW, de Noël et de Sterek, cet Os est pour vous! Encore Joyeux Noël en retard et Bonne année en avance! ;)

* * *

C'était une idée stupide, idiote, crétine, bref typiquement Stilinski et il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais son plan marcherait à la perfection. Il savourait déjà sa victoire.

La camaro noir de Derek arriva en trombe dans la cours de Stiles, suivit par l'auto de Scott. La meute arrivait. Ils rejoignirent Stiles dans la cour arrière, tous inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demana Scott.  
- Ce qui ce passe?! Mais c'est évident Scott! Dit-il avec un air de panique sur le visage.  
- Les Alphas ont attaqué?  
- Même pas! C'est encore pire!

Derek plaqua Stiles contre le mur de la maison.

- Tu nous dis immédiatement ce qu'il se passe ou je ne répond plus de mes actes.

Stiles sourie. Derek ne lui faisait plus peur depuis belle lurette.

- Allons Derek, c'est Noël aujourd'hui, ne soit pas si méchant avec moi.

Ce dernier raffermie sa prise pour affirmer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

- Bon d'accord, je vous le dis! Mais lâche moi!

Derek ne bougea pas.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne dira rien tant que tu ne l'auras pas lâcher. Intervint Erica.

Il grogna mais relâcha tout de même Stiles.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Rajouta Stiles avec un énorme sourire plaqué au visage. Comme je l'ai dit à Scott au téléphone, je voulais que vous veniez ici le plus rapidement possible puisqu'il y a un problème.  
- Viens en au fait Stiles.

Ce dernier tira la langue à Derek qui leva les yeux au ciel .

- Comme je disais, il y a un problème. Nous sommes une meute et nous n'avons RIEN prévu à faire pour les fêtes tous ensemble. Donc, la merveilleuse personne que je suis à organiser quelque chose!  
- T'es sérieux là? Demanda Derek.  
- Ouaip! Il fait beau, il y a pleins de neige, alors quoi de mieux que faire des bonhommes de neiges!

- Tu nous as fait accourir ici pour faire des bonhommes de neiges? Répéta Derek.  
- Ouaip! Je suis pas génial un peu?

Isaac et Scott se lancèrent un regard. Scott sourie et partie commencer son bonhomme de neige, suivit par Isaac qui avait haussé les épaules en signe d'impuissance avant de s'élancer pour l'aider. Tant qu'à être là! Se disait-il. Erica fit ses yeux de biche pour convaincre Boyd, qui se laissa facilement avoir. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne à convaincre.

- S'il te plait Derek!  
- Non.  
- Pour la meute!  
- Non.  
- Dereeekkkk! Insista-t-il en luienfonçant son index dans les côtes.  
- Il est hors de question que je...

Il fut interrompit par Isaac qui lui avait sauté dessus, le faisant s'écrouler de tout son long dans la neige, Isaac à califourchon sur lui, les mains appuyant sur son tors pour l'empêcher de se relever.

- Tu vas faire un bonhomme de neige avec nous, et pas de discussion! Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Stiles haussa les sourcils. Si cette technique marchait, il devrait penser à l'utiliser, même s'il serait probablement incapable de mettre l'Alpha par terre.

Voyant qu'il ne céderait pas, Isaac se pencha et chuchota à son oreille pour que seul lui puisse entendre.

- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as mordu? Je t'ai demandé comment ça se passerait dans la meute. J'avais bien compris que tu n'étais pas du genre sociable et tout. Tu m'as dis, et je cite : Je ferai des efforts pour que nous soyons unis, comme une vrai famille. C'est ce qui m'a fait te faire confiance, parce que c'est ce que je voulais, avoir une vrai famille. Alors tiens ta promesse.

Il se relava et aida Derek à se lever. Ce dernier fit un regard pleins de sous-entendu à son Bêta et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Le visage de Stiles s'illumina.

- Ouaiiss! S'exclama-t-il en levant le poind, signe de victoire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit Isaac, mais tu devrais le faire plus souvent!

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Isaac pour continuer le bonhomme de neige. Stiles les rejoignirent et en commença un lui aussi.

* * *

Stiles avait fini son bonhomme de neige et regardait les Bêtas se battre à coup de balles de neiges –Il n'y participait pas, trop violent pour lui. Il était content que son plan ait fonctionné.

Des pas silencieux qu'il avait appris à entendre l'informa que Derek était derrière lui.

- Tu as deviner, non? Dit-il sans se retourner.  
- Oui. Merci. Rajouta-t-il rapidement en insérant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste de cuir.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instant, regardant les autres s'amuser comme des fous.

- Personne ne devrait passer Noël seul..  
- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas mériter..  
- Arrête avec ses conneries Derek. Tu n'y aies pour rien, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Affirma Stiles aussi doucement qu'autoritairement.  
- ... Joyeux Noël Stiles.  
- Joyeux Noël Derek.

Le silence s'installa entre eux durant encore quelques instant, quand on remarqua leur présence.

- Hey, vous deux! Vous n'allez pas échapper à la guerre! Cria Scott en lançant simultanément deux balles de neiges dans leur direction. À l'attaque! Rajouta-t-il en les pointant du doigt.

Derek savourait de nouveau le bonheur et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire même si une bande de Bêtas fou s'élançait sur lui.

Fin .

* * *

Alors? N'est-ce pas mignon l'attention de Stiles envers Derek?  
Encore et encore un Joyeux Noel à tous et à toutes! (Je me répète? Presque pas voyons! ;P) Profiter de vos vacances, de votre familles et de vos amis!

P.S Désoler pour les fautes, mais il est tard chez moi et ça ne me tente pas du tout de me corriger... Donc j'ai décidé de laisser faire..


End file.
